List of Erusian Laws
This page is a listing of all amalgamated items of legislation that have been passed by the National People's Assembly of the Democratic People's Republic of Erusia - i.e., statute laws of that nation. It only contains laws that are either currently in effect or were repealed with amalgamation into another law. By this standard, the Assembly has to date passed 164 pieces of legislation since November 2008, of which 5 are budgetary measures, 134 are still in effect and 25 have been repealed. 1st Sitting The following laws were enacted by the 1st Sitting of the National People's Assembly, which was in session from November to December 2008: #Definition of the State Act (Amended) 2008 (Repealed) #Sovereignty Act 2008 #Citizenship Act 2008 (Repealed) #Abolition of Privilege Act 2008 #Abolition of Serfdom Act 2008 #Unconstitutional Offences Act (Amended) 2008 (Repealed) #Legislative Procedures Act (Amended) 2008 (Repealed) #Administrative Divisions Act (Amended) 2008 #Popular Representation Act 2008 (Repealed) #Equality Act (Amended) 2008 #Civil Rights Act (Amended) 2008 (Repealed) #Land Reform Act 2008 #National Culture Act (Amended) 2008 #Privacy Act 2008 #Civil Bureaucracy Act 2008 (Repealed) #Finance Act 2008 (budget) #Appropriations Act 2008 (budget) #General Disability Act 2008 #Sex Discrimination Act 2008 #Gender Discrimination Act 2008 #Racial Discrimination Act 2008 #Cultural Discrimination Act 2008 #Age Discrimination Act (Amended) 2008 #Procedural Rights Act 2008 (Repealed) #Religious Discrimination Act (Amended) 2008 (Repealed) #Language Act (Amended) 2008 #Social Equality Act 2008 #Prevention of Discrimination Act (Amended) 2008 #Abortion Act 2008 #Family Act 2008 (Repealed) #Labour Act (Amended) 2008 (Repealed) #Defence of the State Act (Amended) 2008 (Repealed) #Foreign Affairs Act 2008 (Repealed) #Criminal Justice Act (Amended) 2008 (Repealed) #Application of Micronational Justice Act (Amended) 2008 2nd Sitting The following laws were enacted by the 2nd Sitting of the National People's Assembly, which was in session from December 2008 to May 2009: #Judicial Recourse Act 2008 #Central Planning Act 2008 #General Appeals Act (Amended) 2008 #Premiership Act (Amended) 2008 (Repealed) #Civil Awards Act (Amended) 2008 #State Socialism Act 2009 #Proletarian Protection Act (Amended) 2009 #Public Order Act 2009 #Maintenance of Public Security Act (Amended) 2009 #International Relations Act (Amended) 2009 #Executive Ordinance Act (Amended) 2009 #Definition of Marriage Act 2009 (Repealed) #Censorship and Media Regulation Act (Amended) 2009 #Public Information Act 2009 #Religion Act 2009 (Repealed) #National Infrastructure Act 2009 #Education Act (Amended) 2009 #Public Health Maintenance Act 2009 #Cultural Development Act 2009 #Sacria Act (Amended) 2009 #Executive Devolution Act (Amended) 2009 #Protection of National Interests Act 2009 #Agriculture Act 2009 #Requisition Act 2009 #Public Confidence Act 2009 #General Election Act 2009 (Repealed) #Social Welfare Act (Amended) 2009 3rd Sitting The following laws were enacted by the 3rd Sitting of the National People's Assembly, which was in session from May to July 2009: #Republican Sovereignty Act 2009 #Erusia Act 2009 #National Constitutional Reform & Promulgation Act 2009 #Constitutional Principles Act 2009 #Trade & Commerce Act 2009 #Civil Service Act (Amended) 2009 #Personage Act 2009 (Repealed) #Advancement of Socialism Act 2009 #Democracy Act (Amended) 2009 #Fiscal and Monetary Regulation Act 2009 #Public Services Act 2009 4th Sitting The following laws were enacted by the 4th Sitting of the National People's Assembly, which was in session from July 2009 to January 2010: #National Representation Act (Amended) 2009 (Repealed) #Seperation of Powers Act (Amended) 2009 (Repealed) #Nationalisation Act 2009 #Organised Labour Act (Amended) 2009 #Representation of Local Interests Act 2009 #Returns Act 2009 #Citizenship & Immigration Act (Amended) 2009 #Social Delinquency Act 2009 #Professional Sport Act (Amended) 2009 #Legal Representation Act (Amended) 2009 #Judicial Reform Act 2009 #Legislators Act 2009 (Repealed) #Paramilitary Organisations Act 2009 #Military Act (Amended) 2009 #Dissemination & Administration of Justice Act 2009 #Emergency Powers Act (Amended) 2009 #Departmental Authority Act (Amended) 2009 #Cabinet Act 2009 #National Healthcare Provision Act (Amended) 2010 #Presidential Limitation Act 2009 #Legislative Supremacy Act (Amended) 2009 #Centralisation of Sovereignty Act 2009 #Microethnic Recognition Act (Amended) 2009 #Microethnic Relations Act (Amended) 2009 #Microethnic Culture Act 2009 #Familial Welfare Act 2009 #Finance Act 2009 (budget) #Appropriations Act 2009 (budget) #Executive Scrutiny Act 2009 #General Organisational Regulation Act (Amended) 2009 #Environmental Welfare Act 2009 #Sustainable Development Act (Amended) 2009 #Public Finances Act (Amended) 2009 #Private Sector Regulation Act (Amended) 2009 #Independent Media Regulation (Amended) Act 2009 #Assembly Membership Act 2009 #Inhibition of Rights Act 2009 #Public Conduct Act (Amended) 2009 #Behaviour Act (Amended) 2009 #Political Education Act 2009 #Penal Reform Act 2009 #General Finances Act 2009 #Suspension of National Service Act 2009 #Right to Vote Act 2009 #Independent Politicians Act (Amended) 2009 (Repealed) #Electoral & Constitutional Reform Act 2009 #Dissolution Act 2009 5th Sitting The following laws were enacted by the 5th Sitting of the National People's Assembly, which was in session from January to April 2010: #Political Parties Act 2010 #Popular Front Act (Amended) 2010 #Social Responsibility Act 2010 #Electoral Commission Act 2010 #National Administration Act 2010 #Children & Young People's Act 2010 #Maternity Act 2010 #Paternity Act 2010 #Legislative Protocol Act 2010 #Diplomatic Conduct Act (Amended) 2010 #Asylum Act 2010 #Public Accountability Act 2010 #Civil Appointments Act 2010 #Public Taxation Act (Amended) 2010 #Plenary Act 2010 #Ratification of Treaties Act 2010 #Presidential Accountability Act (Amended) 2010 (Repealed) #Clean Energy Act 2010 #Collective Responsibility Act 2010 #Political Leadership Act 2010 #Civil Relationships Act (Amended) 2010 #Demilitarised Zone Abolition Act 2010 #Diplomatic Recognition Act (Amended) 2010 #Electoral Reform Act 2010 #Presidential Reform Act 2010 #Governance Act (Amended) 2010 #District Governance Act (Amended) 2010 (Repealed) 6th Sitting The following laws were enacted by the 6th Sitting of the National People's Assembly, which was in session from April to July 2010: #Election Contestation Act 2010 #Economic Direction Act (Amended) 2010 #Budget Maintenance Act 2010 (budget amendment) #Co-Operatives Act (Amended) 2010 #Trade Unions & Syndicates Act 2010 #National Reform Act (Amended) 2010 #Monarchy Act 2010 #Broadcasting Act 2010 #Organisational Licensing Act 2010 #Ideology Act 2010 #Religious Control Act 2010 #Scientology Act 2010 #Cultural Integration Act 2010 #National Leadership Act (Amended) 2010 #Personal Independence Act 2010 #Self-Determination Act 2010 #Central Government Reform Act 2010 7th Sitting The following laws have so far been enacted by the 7th Sitting of the National People's Assembly, which has been in session since July 2010: #No legislation to date. Category:Lists Category:Laws Category:Laws of Erusia Category:Lists of Laws